


Seven Nights of Shobbs: Electric Boogaloo

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blood and Gore, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mummies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Seven Days of Halloween, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Sam demands a spooky story from many of her favorite people this Halloween seasonDay 1: Luke's Story- The Light above the horizon at Sunset: Werewolves/VampiresDay 2: Owen's Story- I’m going to tell my mummy!: MummiesDay 3: Hattie's Story- One time at summer camp: Serial KillersDay 4: Letty's Story- Dead Ends: Zombie Apocalypse
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Luke's Story- The Light above the horizon at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another Shobbs holidy fic! I'll be posting (hopefully) a fic a day, for a week for Halloween!
> 
> Every chapter will be mostly kid friendly, except for the very last chapter, which will be very explicit and smutty. I'll be adding tags as I add chapters
> 
> Enjoy!

“All right, kiddo. Time for bed,” Luke said, smiling down at a yawning Sam. She was practically falling asleep in the pumpkin she was carving. There were pumpkin innards all over her hands and some stuck to one of her cheeks. “The pumpkins will be here tomorrow.”

“But dad! I’m so close,” Sam whined. “Look, I only have to finish his smile and then we can put him on the porch.”

Luke chuckled and nodded along, even though he knew that Sam’s pumpkin wasn’t even halfway done. He could see all of the pencil marks Sam was planning on carving, and knew that if she had her way, she would be up half the night finishing her pumpkin, Dr. Frankenvampwere. 

“Like I said, sweetheart, he’s not going anywhere. I’ll make sure Deckard protects him while you’re at school tomorrow.” Luke said, seeing the pout on Sam’s face forming, but luckily, at the promise she cheered up.

“Well, if it’s Deck, then I guess it’ll be ok,” she mumbled, finally putting her pumpkin down. 

“He’ll take good care of it, don’t worry.” Luke shepherded her towards the bathroom to get ready for bed, while he started cleaning up. Deckard would be back home tomorrow and would no doubt wring his neck if he left the kitchen covered in pumpkin. Hefting his own simple looking jack-o’lantern next to Sam’s, he made a mental note to tell Deckard about his promise to Sam. 

Hopefully the other man would stage a fake attack on Dr. Frankenvampwere, and tell Sam all about his heroic adventure of protecting the pumpkin.

“Dad, can you tell me a bedtime story?”

Turning around, Luke blinked at Sam, who was peeking her head into the kitchen. 

“Please?”

Luke smiled and nodded. “Of course, sweetie.”

He followed Sam to her room and helped tuck her. Sitting next to her, he smiled as she snuggled into his side and looked up at him expectantly. 

“What kind of story do you want?”

“Can it be something spooky?”

“Spooky?” Luke questioned. Sam was usually not one for scary stories. 

“Well, it’s almost Halloween, right?” Sam made a thoughtful face. “So, it’d make sense for you to tell a spooky story.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to scare you, sweetie.”

“Dad, I don’t think you could ever scare me.” Sam rolled her eyes. “Just do something with vampires or werewolves or something. Anything Halloween themed is fine.”

Ignoring the jab to his ability to be scary, Luke thought for a moment. 

“Ok, I think I have something…”

~~~

Even in the middle of the day, the sky looked like it was ready to weep and cover the lands in rain. The sky had been a dreary grey all day, the sun never once popping out from behind the curtain of clouds. If Deckard hadn’t grown up in London, he would have thought someone somewhere was trying to send him some kind of bad omen. But, as it was, the poor weather of the countryside didn’t affect him in the slightest. . 

Normally, Deckard didn’t bother visiting the countryside outside of London, but he was making an expectation this time. 

His grandfather had left Deckard’s cousin his farm, but apparently Deckard’s cousin was sick of it and wanted to pass it off. So, it had landed in Deckard’s lap, forcing him to visit the small town it resided in and try to sell it off. 

Slowing his car, Deckard could see the sign for the small town, Spoons. 

~~~

“Wait.”

Luke paused his story and looked down at Sam. 

“What?”

“ _ Spoons _ ? Really, dad? You couldn’t have thought of a better name for the town?”

“Look, you didn’t give me much time to think of a story, so yes, Spoons. Now, quiet, I’m just getting started.”

Luke once ignored Sam’s eye roll, but had to wonder which Shaw was teaching her to do it so often. 

~~~

Entering the town, Deckard looked around and barely saw any kind of life on the streets: everything looked empty or shut down. 

_ Maybe everyone is just inside, hoping not to be rained on _ , Deckard thought to himself. But a small voice whispered in the back of his mind that something was wrong.  _ Not every place is trying to kill me. Get a grip. _

Finally spotting the realtor’s office, Deckard pulled up and parked. Getting out of the car, Deckard froze in place; he could feel someone watching him. Calmly, he locked his car and tried to subtly look around his surroundings. Sweeping his gaze across the street, Deckard’s eyes stopped on a man standing on the sidewalk. 

The stranger was simply standing there, hands in his leather jacket, as he stared straight at Deckard. He was too far away for Deckard to clearly see his expression, but Deckard could feel his skin crawling from the man’s attention. Deckard simply glared at the man before turning away and towards the realtor’s office. 

But, even as he did, he could still feel the unnerving feeling of watchful eyes on him. 

Some time later, Deckard was exiting the office, completely frustrated. 

“Damn bloodsuckers,” he hissed to himself. “A twenty percent cut to sell one farm? I’ll bloody do it myself.”

“Problems, love?”

Deckard had been so focused on the paperwork in his hands, he hadn’t even noticed the stranger from earlier leaning against his car. 

The man seemed far too cocky as he leaned right on the driver’s side door, and completely stopped Deckard from getting in.

“I think I might have one with you if you don’t get away from my car, mate.” Deckard snapped. 

“Whoa, calm your jets,” the man chuckled, making Deckard’s hackles raise even more. The man smirked at Deckard, putting his hands up in surrender as he pushed off the car to face Deckard directly. “Not trying to pick a fight. Just wanted to talk to you.”

“Why?” Deckard narrowed his eyes. 

“Not very often we get a nice looking stranger around here,” the man shrugged, and looked Deckard up and down appreciatively. 

Deckard didn’t bother hiding his disgust at the man’s flirting. 

“Look, mate. I’m only going to say this once,” Deckard said in a low voice. “If you don’t get the bloody hell off my car, I’ll forcibly move you.”

Instead of making the stranger shake in his boots, he simply chuckled and flashed a sly grin at Deckard. The man’s teeth appeared to be much sharper than they did a few moments ago. Steeling himself, Deckard narrowed his eyes as the man advanced on him, and getting so close, Deckard could feel the man’s breath on his ear as he whispered:

“Oh? Do you really think you can? I’d love to see it, love.”

Deckard’s whole body was tense, muscles clenching as he made a fist and was about to send it flying at the man’s face. 

“Hey! The fresh turkey hell do you think you’re doing, Brixton!”

Deckard had to force himself not to jump at the booming voice, instead he kept his eyes trained on the man in front of him. The stranger, Brixton apparently, dropped his smile immediately and Deckard could see the cold fury forming in his eyes like a deadly storm about to land. 

But, even though Deckard could feel the threat coming off of Brixton, he felt his body relax slightly as Brixton stepped away from him and looked toward whoever was yelling.

“Hobbs.” 

Deckard turned to look at the newcomer as well and his eyes widened. The man coming towards them was tall, standing almost a head taller than Deckard, and looked like he could bench press a car. Even though the air had a chill to it, the man wasn’t wearing anything more than a tank top and didn’t seem to be bothered, even as Deckard was freezing. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off this Hobbs guy, but Deckard wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to. 

“Brixton, the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hobbs barked as he stormed up to the pair and seemed to try and put himself in between Deckard and Brixton. Knowing an ally when he sees one, Deckard let the larger man shield him from Brixton. 

“Mind your own business, Hobbs,” Brixton hissed. “Who I talk to isn’t any of your concern.”

“It sure as hell is my problem when it looks like you’re about to sink your teeth into someone.” Hobbs growled back and got into Brixton’s face. 

Deckard watched with bated breath as the two men faced each other, their noses nearly touching as they glared at each other. It felt as if he was watching two superbeings meeting and threatening to tear not only each other apart, but everything around them. Including Deckard’s car. 

“Oi! If you two want to keep this pissing match up, move it somewhere else!” Deckard yelled at them, and earned surprised looks from the two. Rolling his eyes, Deckard gestured for them to get away from his car. “I have places to be and don’t need to watch the locals keep measuring the size of their bollocks.”

Deckard folded his arms and waited. 

Finally, Brixton took another step away from Hobbs. 

“I’ll be seeing you around, beautiful.” He called out to Deckard over his shoulder as he started walking away. 

“When hell freezes over,” Deckard hissed under his breath and watched Brixton disappear down the street. Once he was gone, Deckard let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what it was about Brixton that set all of his instincts off, but he knew the man was a clear threat and needed to be avoided. Shaking his head, Deckard looked at the other man. “Hobbs, is it?”

Hobbs was still staring off in the direction Brixton had gone, and seemed to be listening to something. But, he broke off his staring to look at Deckard instead. Flashing a brilliant smile at the smaller man, Hobbs thrust his hand out. 

“Luke Hobbs. Nice to meet you.”

Shaking his hand, Deckard wasn’t surprised by the strength Luke showed. 

“Deckard Shaw. Thanks for that, by the way.” Deckard said. “I was about to beat his arse, but I’m glad to keep things tame. I don’t need the town thinking I’m some psycho who goes around beating the townspeople.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Luke chuckled. “Nobody would really mind you beating the snot out of Brixton. Nobody likes him around here.”

“With the way he acts, I’m not surprised. There’s something not right about him.”

“Well, that’s the thing about Spoons,” Luke smiled at him ruefully. “Everyone around here is a bit off.”

“What do you mean?” Deckard asked and cocked his head to the side. 

“Stay around for a few days, and you’ll see,” Luke said simply. “I’ll be seeing you, Deckard. Welcome to Spoons.”

“Thanks.” Deckard grunted and watched Luke walk off to a motorcycle parked not too far away. 

Casting a final look around, Deckard shook his head and got into his car. Hopefully after that small and extremely odd introduction, things wouldn’t get any weirder during his stay in Spoons. 

_ One week later…  _

Deckard took a shaky breath as Luke circled around him to stand behind him and breathe down Deckard’s neck. The forest was quiet around them, almost every creature around knew that the ultimate predator was hunting its prey and was just about to pounce. 

“I know what you are,” Deckard whispered, barely turning his head towards Luke. The air around them seemed to drop even further and made Deckard shiver involuntarily. Small streams of sunlight broke through the heavy canopy of the forest, but did nothing to warm Deckard. 

Luke’s presence should be making Deckard’s instinct to kick in and tell him to either fight or flee, but Deckard didn’t seem to want to do either. Instead, every fiber of his being was telling him to trust Luke, practically screaming at Deckard that Luke was safe and would protect him no matter what.

“Say it,” Luke growled in his ear. “What am I?”

Closing his eyes, Deckard whispered:

“A werewolf.”

Luke’s deep chuckled seemed to reverberate through Deckard’s bones and made him gasp. Luke was so close, but still felt infinitely far away as Deckard tried to lean back into him. 

“When did you figure it out?” Luke whispered. 

“Not too long ago,” Deckard admitted. “Things didn’t seem to add up, and it made me wonder.”

“What things?” Luke’s tone had a touch of warning as he crowded behind Deckard. 

“You don’t touch silver. When I asked you to help polish my granddad’s silverware, you shied away like it would burn. You seem to be able to hear and smell things you shouldn’t. I swore you could hear me a mile away and get to me in record time. Face it, Hobbs. You were bloody obvious.”

“Are you sure about that, princess?” Luke breathed against his neck. “Because I don’t think you were expecting this.”

Behind him, Deckard could sense Luke backing away, but kept his eyes straight ahead, even as Luke slowly walked around him and entered his field of vision. Tracking his movements, Deckard felt his breath catch as he watched Luke shift before his very eyes. 

It was impossible to track when Luke’s body started growing hair rapidly, or when his face elongated to form a snout. Luke’s body hunched over until he was on all fours, and a tail appearing behind him. In less than a few seconds, a fully formed gigantic wolf stood in front of Deckard where Luke once was. 

The wolf stared at him with curious brown eyes, the same shade as Luke’s. It’s shaggy black hair seemed to make it even bigger, even though Deckard wasn’t sure how it could be. Just standing, the wolf stood even with Deckard’s shoulder, while one of its paws was larger than Deckard’s hands. Deckard could only imagine the size of its teeth. 

Completely speechless, Deckard could only stare back and wait for the wolf’s next move. 

The wolf seemed to sense Deckard’s hesitation and moved forward slowly. Standing still, Deckard watched the fluid movements of the wolf and couldn’t help but admire the majestic animal. He had only seen wolves in either zoos or movies, and couldn’t believe that one was now only a few feet away from him and coming closer. 

Tilting its head, the wolf stopped right in front of Deckard and sat down, simply waiting for Deckard’s response. 

“Bloody amazing,” Deckard breathed out, and started to bring his hands up to touch the wolf’s head, but was careful to choreograph his movements so as not to startle the large predator. The wolf’s eyes tracked him, but didn’t show any emotion to whether it cared if Deckard touched it or not. It probably didn’t even see him as a threat. 

After what felt like an eternity, Deckard cupped the sides of the wolf’s head and felt his hands sink into the thick fur. He flexed his fingers and felt the wolf nuzzle into the feeling. Mystified, Deckard could only stare in awe as the predator accepted his attention. 

But suddenly, Deckard felt the wolf’s skin start to move. Without removing his hands, Deckard stared wide eyed as the wolf that had just been sitting in front of him swiftly turned back into the one and only, Luke Hobbs. Deckard kept his hands on the now smooth cheeks, and was forced to look up at the other man, who was watching him curiously. 

“Are you ok?” Luke asked quietly, and brought his own hands up to lay on top of Deckard’s. “I didn’t scare you, did I?”

Deckard shook his head, and felt his lips twitch up into a smile. 

“You couldn’t scare me if you tried, twinkletoes.” Deckard chuckled. “But, I am happy to be proven right.”

“Of course you are.” Luke rolled his eyes, but still sent Deckard a fond look. 

“Now that you’ve finally admitted to being a werewolf, I think I’ll need to visit Brixton with a wooden stake and see what he has to admit.” Deckard joked, his smile widening before he saw the look on Luke’s face. “What?”

“How did you know Brixton was a vampire?” Shock colored Luke’s voice. 

Deckard simply stared at Luke, and had to wonder how many other monsters existed in Spoons.

~~~

Sam let out a loud and long yawn. 

“What happens after that, dad?” She asked, eyes blinking rapidly to stay open.

“How about I tell you some other time. You need to get to bed.” 

“But I’m not even that tired!” Sam tried to say, but was interrupted by another large yawn. Even as she said that, her eyes were drifting shut and her body sagged against Luke’s. 

“Night, sweetheart. I’ll finish the story another time.” Luke whispered. Careful not to disturb her, Luke extracted himself from Sam’s bed and tucked her in. 

“Didn’t realize you liked trashy teen movies.”

Turning away from Sam’s now sleeping figure, Luke saw Deckard leaning on the doorframe, a smirk clear as day on his face. Walking closer to him, Luke shooed him away from the door and shut it. 

“And I didn’t realize you knew enough about them to recognize them.” Luke said dryly and raised an eyebrow at Deckard. Who screwed his face up, silently admitting defeat and refusing to offer up why he knew so much. Chuckling, Luke wrapped his arm around Deckard’s waist and guided him towards the kitchen. “Come on, I want you to meet Dr. Frankenvampwere.”


	2. I'm Going to tell My Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shaw brothers are trying to find a mummy, so they hire Luke Hobbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back with the second story. I tried to post these as the week went on, but life hasn't been... the nicest
> 
> So, I'm going to try and get the stories out either right before Halloween or the day of. Fingers crossed. Sorry I'm not keeping up with them like I did with the Christmas ones
> 
> Also, this story is based off The Mummy (1999), just incase the scenes weren't iconic enough to be recognized by everyone

The kitchen was warm and full of laughter as Sam bit into her second caramel apple of the night. She wished she could have sprinkled peanuts on top of it like her friend Sasha’s mom did, but with her uncle Owen staying with them, she wasn’t allowed. 

Talking about Owen, he was across from her, dipping yet another apple into the pot of caramel Deckard had left out for them. Sam smiled around her bite of apple as she watched Owen get the sticky substance everywhere and not caring in the least. 

“Hey, make sure you clean that up,” her dad snapped, walking into the kitchen and putting on a jacket. 

“Bugger off, we’re having fun.” Owen winked at Sam, making her giggle. 

“Don’t encourage him.” Luke sent a semi-serious look towards Sam and wiggled his finger. “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but make sure he cleans up.”

“Will do, dad.”

“And where are you running off to, Lulu?” Owen asked and bit into his own apple. 

“I need to pick up some things for Halloween. You know how Deck gets if everything isn’t planned out to the exact detail.” Luke sighed and pulled out his car keys. “You two stay out of trouble, I’ll only be gone for a little while.”

With a wave goodbye to Sam and a last warning look to Owen, Luke shut the door behind him. Watching him go, Sam immediately turned to Owen, and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re going to leave all the cleaning for my dad, aren’t you?” 

“You,” Owen pointed at her with his now half eaten apple, “are getting too good at predicting me.”

“Not that hard,” Sam shrugged. 

She always enjoyed it when Deckard’s brother and sister were able to visit. Hattie and Owen were nothing like the other adults in her life. Unlike her dad and Deckard, they were never afraid to take risks and do whatever they wanted in life. If they wanted to buy half a store up, they would. If they wanted to stay up the whole night, they wouldn’t hesitate. 

And it was even better when they let her get away with some of those things. 

“Hey, Uncle Owen?” Sam asked, catching his eyes. “You’ve traveled the world a lot, right?”

“Of course. Several times over.”

“Have you ever experienced anything spooky?”

“Spooky? What do you mean?”

“Like, I dunno, a ghost or monster?”

Owen screwed his face up in deep thought. 

“A monster, you say?” A wicked smile spread across his face as he leaned on the counter. “I think I have a story in mind. It all started in Egypt…”

~~~

Stepping into the dusty and poorly lit library, Owen looked around for Deckard. He swore his brother was supposed to be there today. Strolling around, he let out a long whistle at the state the place was in. Every bookshelf in the place was knocked over like they had been dominos. 

“Someone had a vendetta against them,” Owen hummed to himself. 

“Not really a vendetta.” A voice mumbled near him. Looking down, Owen found Deckard hunched over and picking up as many books as he could. “More like a pure accident.”

“And this is, what? The second accident this month?” Owen asked dryly. “I swear, you’re wasting away in here and that’s why you’re becoming so clumsy.”

Standing up, Deckard glared hard at Owen. 

“What are you doing here, Oh? I thought you were still down in Egypt grave robbing.”

“It’s not grave robbing!” Owen was quick to defend himself. “More like, taking what the dead don’t need anymore.”

Deckard gave him an unimpressed look.

“Grave robbing.”

“Whatever,” Owen huffed. “I’m here because I have a job you might like.”

“I told you, Oh. I’m done with that life. If you want someone to go with you to hunt for treasure, call up Hatts.”

“Come on, Deck.” Owen nearly whined. “You know you’re much better at reading ancient Egyptian than her. And I’ll need that for this job.”

“And why’s that?” Deckard asked, eyes narrowed. Owen had to hide his smirk. That got Deckard’s attention.

“Because I found the way to Hamunaptra.”

“The city of the dead.” Deckard gasped, eyes wide. 

“The one and only.” Owen smirked. “So, you in?”

“What makes you think you can find it?”

“Because I have this.” Carefully, Owen brought out a small box out of his bag and handed it over to Deckard, who studied it with a critical eye. “Look inside.”

Narrowing his eyes, Deckard glanced down at the box and opened it. 

“Owen? Is this what I think it is?”

“It is.” Owen’s smirk grew larger. “A map to the city of the dead.”

_ A few days later, in Egypt… _

“You stole the map?” Deckard hissed into Owen’s ear, and grabbed harshly at his little brother’s arm. “Why the hell did you lie to me?”

“I lie to everyone, you’re not that special, Deck.” Owen hissed back and nearly stumbled as Deckard dragged him along. “The bloke was half mad when I nicked it off him, he wouldn’t have noticed.”

“I don’t care! Without him, we don’t know where exactly he found the box and the map.”

“Look, I already talked to the guy in charge, we’ll be able to talk to the guy.”

Owen led Deckard through what seemed more like a fort than a prison or whatever the men in charge were trying to make it out to be. A gruff looking man met them and led them to a small line of cells. 

“What’s he doing here?” Deckard asked their guide.

“Apparently he was trying to get home. With the things he was doing, I don’t think that was the case.” The man sneered. He gestured to a guard, and suddenly two more guards were shoving a man into the outdoor cell.

The man Owen had stolen from was large and hulking, even as he was shoved to his knees. His face was covered in a shaggy beard and several layers of dirt, while he had a crazed look in his eyes. 

“Who the fresh hell are you?” The man hissed up at Deckard and Owen. He bared his teeth at his guards and looked like he wanted to bash their heads in, which made the guards raise their batons threatening. 

“Oi! Knock it off!” Deckard barked at the guards, and turned to the man. “My name’s Deckard. I was hoping I could ask you where you found a certain piece of Egyptian history.”

The man narrowed his eyes at Deckard, but then looked over at Owen.

“Do I know you?”

“I don’t think you do,” Owen said slowly, making sure to take a step away from the slightly feral looking man. 

“He’s not important,” Deckard said firmly, gaining the man’s attention again. “Can you, or can’t you, tell me about Hamunaptra?”

“Are you kidding me?” The man scoffed. “What kind of insane are you that you’d want to know more about a city of dead people?”

“Because that’s what I study,” Deckard snapped. “Tell you what, we’ll make a deal. We get you out of here, and you tell us where the city is.”

The man studied Deckard, eyes occasionally flickering over to Owen before he nodded slowly. 

“Fine.” He grunted.

“What’s your name?”

“Luke Hobbs.”

~~~

“Wait.”

“What?” Owen hummed, pausing his story.

“My dad’s never been to Egypt.” Sam asked, confusion written over her face. 

Owen stared at her, not saying anything for a moment. Eventually he just shrugged. 

“Never said this was a  _ true _ story.”

“Uncle Owen!”

“Shh! Let me keep going.”

~~~

It had to be said that when Luke Hobbs cleaned up, he cleaned up  _ good. _ Without the shaggy beard and the dirt, the man was reasonably handsome, especially when he chose to wear a vest with no sleeves and showed off his impressive muscles. 

Owen may or may not have stuck closer to Deckard and made sure those two weren’t left alone. He knew Deckard had a certain appreciation for men taller than him. 

Good thing those two fought like cats and dogs.

“Damnit, you spoiled brat! I’ve said it time and again, we are  _ not _ going into the tomb!” Luke hissed, face so close to Deckard’s that their noses were almost touching. 

“And I told you, she-hulk,” Deckard snapped. “We’re paying you to lead us in there! So, unless you don’t want a bloody paycheck, get moving!”

“This isn’t about the money!” Luke waved his arms in frustration. “Do you have any idea what could be done there?”

“Yes! Several tombs with mummies, absolutely nothing harmful!”

Owen leaned against one of their jeeps and watched the screaming match get louder and louder. He looked over at the rest of their party and could see several of the men looking bored as well. Luke and Deckard had been fighting constantly, almost since the boat they had been on had caught on fire and sunk. 

“Well, excuse me for seeing an actual curse come alive only a few days ago when this place was revealed!”

“Bull! There’s no such thing as curses.” Deckard snapped. “If you don’t want to go down, then fine! I’ll go myself! Come on, Owen.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Owen picked up his bag of gear and fell in step with Deckard, shrugging at Luke when the man stared at him. If he thought Owen was going to stop Deckard, then he was dead wrong. 

“Damnit!” He heard Luke curse before the larger man was following behind them, the others following at a slower pace. 

As they slowly descended into the cavern, Owen held up his torch to light the way as he and Deckard led the team deeper. The walls were covered in cobwebs, with bugs crawling over every surface that they could see in the dark. 

~~~

“Ah!” Sam shrieked and jerked away from Owen. She rubbed at her where he had softly tapped his fingers against and made it feel like a bug was crawling over her. “Don’t be mean!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Owen laughed, not one bit apologetic. He only stopped laughing when Sam pouted at him. 

~~~

The further they went, the colder it became. A strong wind blew past them, carrying along a haunting noise. 

“Uh? Should we keep going?” One man spoke up.

“Shut it, I think we’re getting close.” Deckard snapped at the man. As he said that, Deckard stopped in his tracks and grabbed the torch from Owen. Casting the light on the wall, they could all see elaborate hieroglyphics on a wall of solid gold. “I can’t believe this.”

“What does it say?” Luke asked quietly, crowding behind Deckard. 

“We found it,” Deckard breathed out and his face split into a smile. Turning around, he nearly crashed into Luke in his excitement, but neither man seemed to mind how close their faces were when Deckard shouted. “We found it!”

Several cries of joy echoed off the stone walls, and seemed to last forever. Owen didn’t join in on the small celebration, too focused on the way Deckard had thrown his arms around Luke’s neck, and Luke’s arm went around the smaller man’s waist. 

Soon after, they moved a bit deeper, but as they rounded a corner, Owen felt something snap under his foot followed by a whooshing sound. Quickly looking up, his eyes widened. 

“Move!”

Something huge fell out of the ceiling, almost landing on all of their heads. Sprawled on the floor, Owen coughed as dust and sand covered his face. Squinting, he looked around for Deckard and found him on the ground a few yards away. With Luke on top of him. 

“Deck!” Owen shouted and scrambled to his feet and towards the two men on the ground. Luke was moving slowly off of Deckard, quietly asking if he was all right, with Deckard staring up at him with a fierce blush. Growling, Owen shoved Luke’s shoulder. “Oi, get off him.”

“Owen, it’s fine.” Deckard huffed and sat up. “If he hadn’t grabbed me, I would have been crushed.”

“Yeah, show some gratitude,” Luke sneered at him. 

Owen’s eyes narrowed. He was starting to regret telling Deckard about the man. But for now, there wasn’t much to do other than make sure Luke stayed away from Deckard. Helping Deckard to his feet, the brothers inspected the thing that almost crushed them. The thing turned out to be an unmarked sarcophagus, which confused Deckard. 

“Why would someone make a coffin for someone unimportant? Why waste the time and energy to mummify them?” He whispered to himself as he inspected the sarcophagus. “Wait, what’s this?”

“Deckard, I don’t think you should be messing with that,” Luke spoke up. Owen glanced over and could see the larger man was just as on edge about the situation. 

“It’s fine, twinkletoes,” Deckard mumbled and swiped at the dust on the lid of the sarcophagus, revealing a small compartment. Digging his fingers into it, Deckard pulled out a large book. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Owen said to himself but saw Luke nodding along out of the corner of his eye. 

“Shut it, Oh.” Deckard said absentmindedly. “Hand me the box instead, I think it’s a key for this.”

Glancing at the rest of the group, Owen just knew that something was going to happen, but he knew Deckard wouldn’t listen to reason. Not when he was this invested. Instead of arguing, Owen handed over the box and watched as Deckard fiddled with it. It sprang open to reveal a sort of star shape that fit into the book perfectly. 

“Deckard, don’t-” Luke started to say, but it was too late. The book was being opened. Bringing a loud groaning sound and a sharp wind through the cave. “I’m starting to really hate that sound.”

Before Owen could agree, Deckard started reading the ancient script. As he read aloud, Owen felt a chill go down his back. 

And then there was a scream. 

“What was that?” Luke snapped. Everyone turned and started frantically looking around for the noise. 

“I’m getting out of here!” Someone screamed and suddenly the men Owen who had hired to help them were running for their lives, leaving the Shaw brothers and Luke behind. 

“Deckard, I don’t know what you just did, but we need to get out of here,” Luke hissed and grabbed Deckard’s arm and started pulling him towards the exit. Owen was hot on their heels. 

They started running down the many passages they took to get down to the tomb, but every way they went, there seemed to be a dead body to meet them. Each one seemed to be missing a piece of them. One was missing their eyes, another didn’t have a tongue. They didn’t know what was taking the body parts, all they knew was they needed to get out. 

“Down here!” Owen shouted and ducked into another passage and could hear the other two following him. 

“Oof!” Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and as Owen turned around, he saw that Deckard had tripped and dropped the book. 

“Leave it!” Luke shouted and pulled Deckard to his feet. But, when Owen turned back around, he was met with the most hideous sight he had ever seen. 

A thin face with melted and decayed flesh stared at him with sunken eyes and a half broken jaw. The rest of the mummy’s body still had its original wrappings, clearly showing off a smaller female body. Suddenly, it opened its mouth and screamed so loudly, Owen swore his ears nearly burst. 

Not one to be intimidated, Owen screamed back, right in the mummy’s face-

~~~

“What?” Sam laughed. “You screamed back? Why would you do that? That sounds so stupid!”

“Oi! Don’t go making fun of me,” Owen huffed and glared at her, but knew he wasn’t putting much heat behind it.

“But why didn’t you shoot it? Or stab it? You must have had some kind of weapon on you!” Sam pointed out. 

“Yes, but that’s not that point-”

“Then, why did you scream at it?”

“Look, just forget that part-”

“Ah, that’s not how stories work! You can’t just change it in the middle.”

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can’t!”

Suddenly, a door shut, ending their little argument. Luke simply stood on the other side of the kitchen staring at them. Sam and Owen simply stared back. 

“Did I leave two little kids here?” Luke asked, eyes flickering between the two. “Because it sure sounded like it.”

“Uncle Owen doesn’t know how to tell a story.” Sam whined. 

“Oi! I do, too!”

“Do not!”

“Okay, okay,” Luke chuckled. “I think that’s enough stories and caramel apples tonight.”

Sam ignored him in favor of continually glaring at Owen. 

“You could have told a better story.” She pouted. 

“Oi, I could have told you the story about the Scorpion King.”

“Whoa!” Luke shouted. “We do not tell that story in this house!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Day Three: Hattie’s Story- One time at summer camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Deckard are camp counselors for the Toretto crew. However, when a killer is on the loose, they’ll have to protect the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that these stories won't all be posted in October, but I assure you that this fic will be finished soon!
> 
> Btw, this chap is based on Friday the 13th!
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a small chill in the air as Sam walked past endless rows of corn, and held her hand out so the long stalks could brush against her skin. The stalks were rougher than she had expected. She had always seen corn fields in movies and shows, but never had seen one in life. But, Hattie had been adamant that Sam experience a corn maze at least once in her life. 

Now, holding Hattie’s hand tightly, Sam craned her head back to desperately see over the tall corn stalks, but she couldn’t see anything. They were just too tall. 

At first, this had enchanted Sam, but after ten minutes of just walking through the maze, she was quickly losing interest. Everything looked the same, no matter how many twists and turns they took in the maze. 

“Aunt Hatts?”

“Yes?”  
“Could you tell me a story?”

“What kind of story?” Hattie raised an eyebrow at the request.

“Well, dad and Uncle Oh have been telling me spooky, Halloween stories! Could you tell something similar?” Sam asked hopefully, swinging their joined hands. 

“Hmm. Spooky?” Hattie mumbled to herself. “I guess I could do that.”

~~~

Moonlight covered the campgrounds when Luke and Deckard pulled up to Camp Gemstone Lake. The cabins looked old and ready to collapse at any moment, with vines growing up the sides and small holes littering the sides of them. Deckard didn’t like the look of the place and wished that the school board had picked a different campsite for the summer camp to be held. 

“Oi, twinkletoes.” Deckard nudged Luke’s shoulder. “Wake up, we’re here.”

Groggily, Luke opened his eyes and slowly looked around, taking in the depressing sight Deckard had. 

“Where the hell are we? A graveyard for camps?” He yawned and stretched as much as the passenger seat allowed his body. 

“Seems like.” Deckard mumbled back. “I don’t like this place.”

“Well, the locals were pretty adamant that there had been several murders here.” Luke pointed out. 

“And the school board wants to send kids here?” Deckard hissed. “Yes, let’s send kids to a place where they’ll want to reenact brutal killings.”

“Oh, please. No kid would want to do that.” Luke scoffed, earning a disbelieving look from Deckard.

“Have you ever met a child?” Deckard questioned. “They’re bloodthirsty.”

“Not everything is Children of the Corn, Deck.”

Rolling his eyes, Deckard navigated their car towards the main cabin of the camp. It was already lit up, with several cars already parked in front of it. Peering close, Deckard could see Dom grabbing something from one of the cars. 

Parking, Deckard and Luke got out of the car and greeted him. 

“About time you showed up!” Dom called over to them. “We’re almost done setting up.”

“Blame Pearce.” Luke shook his head. “He gave us the wrong address.”

“Of course he did.” Dom rolled his eyes. “Come on, everyone’s waiting.”

Following him into the main cabin, Deckard was impressed that they had already made it feel a bit more homely, even though the outside still looked horrible. 

Milling around the cabin was most of the crew, all of them having volunteered to be the camp counselors. Most stating that they didn’t get the experience of summer camp themselves and wanted to make sure the kids did. 

The rest of the night went smoothly after that. Dinner was simply, but filling and enjoyable as they all sat around telling stories from their respective childhoods. Deckard was leaning into Luke’s side, calmly listening to Roman and Brian arguing over something from high school.

When, he heard a noise from outside. 

Sitting up straight, Deckard ignored the curious look Luke was giving him, and instead listened for the noise again. But nothing came. Relaxing again, Deckard chalked it up to his paranoia acting up.

Or at least, that’s what he had convinced himself until he heard another noise.

“Deck, would you calm down?” Luke sighed. “It’s probably an animal.”

Deckard shook his head. He knew animal noises, and that was not a noise any animal would make.

“I’m going to check it out.” He told Luke, who still tried to convince him not to go out and to ignore it. “I’ll be fine, she-hulk.”

Stepping over several people, Deckard made his way to the door. As he grabbed for the handle, he saw that the lock was eroded. 

“That’s going to hold jackshit in,” Deckard hissed. 

Opening the door, Deckard stepped out on the porch and waited for any kind of sound. After several minutes, he only heard the soft cries of an owl in the distance and the wind rustling the trees’ leaves. Twisting his mouth in suspicion, Deckard turned to head back inside when he felt a chill go up his spine. 

It felt as if someone was watching him. 

But that shouldn’t have been possible. Other than the crew, there shouldn’t have been anyone out here. 

Shaking his head, Deckard went back inside, not sure what to believe. 

~~~

“What was out there?” Sam asked, eyes wide.

“What?” Hattie stared back, not expecting the interruption.

“Was there a monster out there?” 

“I’m getting there,” Hattie chuckled. “Now, shush.”

~~~

Walking back inside, Deckard took his seat next to Luke. Frowning, he asked Brian a question.

“What were those rumors about a murderer having been here?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Brian shook his head. “Just an urban legend. They say a guy named Braga went insane and attacked several camp counselors, killing them in horrible and gruesome ways.”

“What happened to him?” Luke asked, curiosity peaked. 

“Apparently he fell in the lake and drowned.” Brian shrugged. 

“Wait. Are you telling me we came to a place where counselors were murdered?” Roman yelped. “And you want us to be counselors this summer? Are you trying to get us killed!”

“Shut up, Rome.” Brian rolled his eyes. “It’s just a myth. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Sure, that’s what they say before you’re brutally killed!”

“Leave it alone, Rome.” Letty threw a cup at his head and glared back at Roman when he flipped her off. 

“All right, I think that’s enough excitement for one night,” Mia laughed and stood. “We should be heading to bed. We all have to get up early and fix this whole place up.”

Gradually, everyone stood and headed off to their claimed rooms for the night. Leaning into Luke’s side as they left for their own, Deckard couldn’t help but cast one more glance at the door. He hadn’t heard anything else, so maybe it had been all in his head. 

_ Later that night… _

Jerking awake, Brian swiveled his head around, trying to see what woke him. The room was pitch black, with barely any moonlight streaming in. Next to him, Brian could hear Mia let out a sound of annoyance.

“Go back to sleep,” she mumbled and rolled the other way. 

“I think I heard something,” Brian whispered back, and threw the blankets off. 

“It’s just the wind.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m going to go check it out.”

Standing, Brian tried to be quiet as he left the room and went downstairs. He could hear several different snores coming from the rooms he passed, but not many other noises. Slowly walking down the stairs, he could hear the wind whistling sharply. 

Frowning, Brian saw that the front door was wide open, and was being banged against the wall by strong gusts of wind. 

“The hell?” Brian mumbled. He was able to close the door easily, but stood there wondering how it had opened. The wind wasn’t that strong. Maybe an animal could smell their food?

“ _ Get out…” _

Quickly turning around, Brian was face to face with someone wearing a hockey mask. They were slightly shorter than him, but even so, Brian could see the muscles on them. But, even though they looked intimidating, it was their smell that had Brian recoiling. 

They smelled like a decaying corpse.

_ “Leave…” _

Their voice sounded as if it was coming from all directions, almost as if the being in front of Brian was an illusion. 

“What the-”

But before Brian could say anything else, blood began to pool out of his mouth. Eyes wide, Brian looked down and saw a large machete stabbed through his stomach. Blood was slowly pooling around the blade and dripping onto the floor.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Slowly looking up, Brian met the dead eyes of the person in front of him. 

“Why…?” He tried to ask, even more blood bubbling out of his throat and down his chin,

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_ “Leave…” _

There was a sickening squelching noise as the person swiftly pulled the machete out of Brian’s stomach, pulling one of his intestines with it. The large organ was wrapped around the blade, stabbed through several times. Blood was gushing all over now, covering most of the floor around the two, and spurts of it sprayed across the walls-

~~~

“Ah! Stop!” 

Hattie jumped at Sam’s cry. 

“Sammy?”

Hattie had been so focused on her story, she hadn’t even been looking down at Sam to gauge her reaction. She had been gesturing wildly, her voice getting more and more excited as she described the gruesome scene. So lost in her story, Hattie hadn’t noticed the way Sam had started to shake in fear and her eyes became teary. 

“I don’t wanna hear anymore,” Sam’s voice wobbled as she pleaded to Hattie. Tears flowed freely now, and Sam covered her eyes as she let out a whimper. 

“Sammy, Sammy,” Hattie panicked. Crouching down, she gently took Sam’s shoulders. “It’s ok. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

Sam shook her head, a sob escaping her as she rushed into Hattie’s arms and cried into her shoulder. 

Holding Sam close, Hattie tried to console her, but it didn’t seem to be working. Sitting on the ground still in the middle of the corn maze, Hattie wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have picked that story. 


	4. Day Four: Letty’s Story- Dead Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is separated from her dad and is picked up by the Shaws. However, Luke will go to the ends of the Earth to find Sam. And possibly love along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been wanting to write this story for a long time now, so I thought I'd finally add it here!
> 
> I tried to put a reference to the walking dead in here, but my roommate says I got it kinda wrong lol
> 
> But I hope you enjoy anyway!

Adjusting the already heavy basket of apples on her arm, Letty looked around her and had to duck to avoid an apple coming straight for her head. 

“Hey! Watch it!” She yelled at Roman and Tej, who both pointed at each other and passed blame. Rolling her eyes, Letty turned away from them and muttered on her breath. “Idiots.”

Walking towards her car, she saw Dom cutting up an apple for all the kids surrounding him. Baby Brian was on his lap, forcing Dom to keep raising his hands so the toddler couldn’t grab the apple or knife. Standing around Dom were Sam, Jack, and May, and they seemed to be all jumping up and down waiting for their treat. 

Walking up to them, Letty scooped Baby Brian off Dom’s lap, and smiled at the relieved look Dom sent her. 

“I don’t really want to have to clean apple juice off of him.” She teased. 

“He’s the one trying to get covered in it.” 

“Mmhm.” Letty nodded along, and turned to her son. “Are you trying to get dirty? You just wanna take a bath and play with all your toys don’t you.”

She tickled his belly and made him laugh loudly. His smile was contagious and Letty found herself with a wide grin. 

“Hey, Aunt Letty?”

Looking down, Letty saw Sam looking up at her with curiosity,

“Yeah, Sam?”

“Can we pick apples together?” She asked hopefully. 

“I don’t see why not.” Letty nodded at her. She handed baby Brian back to Dom, and picked up a new basket. Holding out her hand, Sam instantly took it and they headed back into the apple orchard.

“Aunt Letty? Can you tell me a story?” Sam asked, taking the basket from Letty, who started to grab a few apples from a tree. 

Letty raised an eyebrow at that.

“I heard from your dad that he didn’t want your aunts telling you stories anymore.”

“Well,” Sam looked away and bit her lip. “Aunt Hatts’ story was scary, but I’m okay now!”

“Are you sure?” Letty asked. She had heard about how Sam had stayed up half the night, only being able to fall asleep when Deckard let her sleep with him and Luke. She didn’t want to be the reason that triggered any more nightmares for Sam. 

“As long as it’s not as scary as Hatts’ then I think I’ll be fine,” Sam said sheepishly. 

“Hmm.” Letty looked the little Hobbs over. “Fine. But stop me if it’s too much.”

~~~

Driving down the empty highway, Deckard tapped his fingers to the song that was playing. He hadn’t been the one to pick the music, having left that to Owen, but he was glad that it was keeping him awake. Peeking at the rearview mirror, Deckard could see that both Owen and Hattie were fast asleep, head’s resting on top of each other.

Sighing, Deckard looked back at the road and could see several zombies walking alongside it, a few stuck in the cars abandoned on the road. Frowning, Deckard made sure to avoid the obstacles and not damage their vehicle. 

It might be specially modified to survive zombie attacks now, but that didn’t mean Deckard wanted the trouble. 

They had just out run a huge mob of zombies the night before and Deckard knew that none of them really had the energy for a similar encounter. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure if they could avoid one. 

They had been extremely low on supplies last night, and that run had been to stock back up, but then the mob had arrived. So, the next town they found, they would have to find supplies, or else. 

Driving for a bit longer, Deckard saw a sign for another town, Alexandria. 

“Hopefully it’s not crowded,” Deckard mumbled to himself, and made the turnoff towards the town.

Slowly driving down main street, Deckard heard Hattie start to wake up.

“Where are we?” She yawned and crawled between the front seats to sit in the passenger seat. 

“Small town. Looks like it hasn’t been looted yet.” Deckard told her, casting his eyes everywhere and counting the zombies stumbling around. He had only seen about thirty so far, but who knew how many were indoors and hiding. 

“Just a quick snatch and grab?”

“Seems like.” Deckard nodded. “Oh still asleep?”

“Yeah, he needs it though.”

“You do too, Hatts.” Deckard said gently. 

“And you don’t?” Hattie snorted. “We’ll get out of here and we’ll all get a big nap.”

She sent him a small smile, which he returned. They both knew that as long as zombies were around, none of them were ever going to get a decent night of sleep. 

Spotting a grocery store, Deckard pulled up to it and leaned into the back to grab a gun, ammo, and an axe. Owen didn’t even stir when Deckard accidently knocked the bag of ammo against his leg. 

“Keep the engine off, but be ready to drive at any minute,” Deckard told Hattie, hand on the door handle. “I shouldn’t be long, but.”

“I know, Deck. Just be safe.”

Deckard nodded and quickly got out of the car. Swinging the gun over his back, he tightened his grip on his axe and headed into the store. 

He made short work of every zombie he met with his axe. Normally, he would have preferred his gun, but he needed to be quieter this time. And even though he got several decaying zombie parts on him, at least he only had to fight off about ten of them. 

With the zombies taken care of, Deckard started looking around for anything edible and was surprised to find whole shelves of food that was still good. Filling his bag as much as he could, Deckard stood and started heading back to the car. He was tempted to come back for more; they probably wouldn’t find such a good stash ever again. 

But, before Deckard made it to the entrance, he heard a growl and a small whimper. 

Dropping his bag, Deckard fell into a combative stance and stalked closer to the noise. Sneaking closer to the bathrooms, Deckard quietly pushed the door open and saw a zombie clawing at one of the bathroom stalls. 

Another small whimper echoed in the small bathroom.

“Hey, ugly!” Deckard shouted at the zombie, and immediately got its attention. “Pick on someone your own size!”

In only two quick slashes, Deckard had the zombie on the ground and unmoving. Panting, Deckard looked down at it and sent it a disgusted look. Shaking his head, he looked back to the stall the zombie had been trying to get into.

“Hello?” He called out gently, but didn’t get a response. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Again, Deckard didn’t hear anything for a minute, but before he gave up and left, the stall’s door opened a crack. 

“Is it dead?” A small voice asked. 

“Yeah. It won’t hurt you.” Deckard said softly. The stall opened a little bit more and revealed the face of a young girl. Crouching down, Deckard smiled at her. “My name’s Deckard. What’s yours, sweetheart?”

“Sam.” She said quietly.

~~~

“I’m in this?” Sam gasped and looked up at Letty with glee. “Do I get to kill any zombies?”

“Maybe,” Letty said in a sing-song voice and winked at Sam. “We’ll just have to see.”

~~~

“Want to come out of there, Sam?” Deckard asked. “My brother and sister are outside, and we’d love it if you joined us.”

Sam stared at him with wary eyes, but after a few moments, she nodded her head. Opening the stall door fully, Sam stepped over the zombie and held her hand out for Deckard’s. Not even thinking about it, Deckard took her hand and led her back to the car. 

He could see that Owen was awake now and moving around in the back seat. But, it was Hattie who saw him and Sam walking up to the car. She immediately sent Deckard a look that said “You have a lot of explaining to do.” Nonetheless, she caught Owen’s attention and they both got out of the car. 

“And who’s this?” Owen asked, sending Sam a smile. 

“This is Sam,” Deckard introduced. “Sam, this is my little brother and sister, Owen and Hattie.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sam nodded at them. 

“Same to you,” Hattie nodded at her. “But, how’d you get here? Were you with anyone?”

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly. “My dad and I were traveling with these really nice people. But, we all got separated, so it was just my dad and I for a few days. And then…”

“What happened, love?” Deckard asked her.

“We got split up. There were so many zombies, I couldn’t- I had to-”

“Shh, it’s ok, sweetheart,” Deckard comforted her and crouched down to meet her eyes. “When was the last time you saw your da?”

“About two days ago,” she sniffed. 

Deckard sent a look at Owen and Hattie, who mirrored him. There was no chance in hell that her dad was still alive. But, they were  _ not _ going to tell her that. 

“Can you help me find him?” Sam glanced at all of them. “Please?”

“We can try.” Deckard told her, and hated himself for basically lying to her. 

_ Two weeks later… _

Luke pressed on the gas pedal even harder, encouraging the jeep to go even faster. But, just like the jeep, Luke was running on fumes. He had been searching for weeks, but still hadn’t found his daughter. 

They had gotten separated, and when Luke had gone back to check for her, she seemed to have completely disappeared. 

The Toretto crew had found him again and tried to console him, but he knew they were all convinced that Sam was dead. 

But there was no way that Luke was going to believe that. 

Sam couldn’t be dead. 

He didn’t know what he would do if she was. 

So, Luke decided to keep looking, no matter what. 

He had gone back to the town Alexandria, but hadn’t found her, so he had searched the area all around and moved further out to other towns around it. But, he still hadn’t found anything, only zombies and empty buildings. 

Luke glanced over to the silent walkie-talkie in the passenger seat. The crew had been trying to convince him to come back to their base, but he had refused. Not without Sam. So, he knew that a few of them had been trying to track him down and bring him back.

It was mid-noon when Luke passed a small farm and saw a huge horde of zombies surrounding a car. He could hear gunshots ringing out and zombie bodies flying into the air. 

Luke hadn’t seen a horde that big in a while and had a feeling neither did the people in the middle of said horde. He knew he should stop and help them, but a small voice whispered that he should keep going and try to find Sam. Those people weren’t his priority.

But, that wasn’t who Luke was. 

Jerking the wheel, Luke did an u-turn and went straight for the outer edge of zombies. Several went right over the top of it, while others went under the wheels and made it quite a bumpy ride for Luke. 

Grabbing his gun and a crowbar, Luke kicked the door open and shoved several zombies away from him. 

There were so many zombies, Luke quickly ran out of bullets and was forced to smash their heads in with his crowbar. Jagged and rotting teeth came straight for his face, and Luke was quick to grab the zombie’s head and smash it against his jeep. But, no matter how many he took down, there didn’t seem to be a stop to it. 

Luke was so lost in the haze of battle, he almost didn’t hear the shrill scream that came from the middle of the horde. Snapping his head up, Luke couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Sam!” He shouted. Craning his head over the horde, Luke saw a small afro poking out of the car the group of people were defending. 

In that moment, it felt as if the whole world fell away; every zombie and any other threat seemed to disappear in the face of Sam being alive. 

“Sam!”

“Dad!” 

Before Luke could yell anything else, he saw Sam’s head retreat back into the armored car. But, suddenly, panic flooded his system as he watched one of the car’s doors open and Sam’s small body bolt out of it. 

“Sam!”

Luke’s eyes snapped over to one of the men who was fighting in front of the car. He was covered in zombie guts and was carrying an axe that was just as filthy. But, as soon as Sam left the car, the man ran straight for her. 

Still fighting off his own zombies, Luke watched in awe as the man ran after Sam and scooped her up. In one arm, he held Sam close to his body, while in the other hand he tried to keep swinging the axe. However, exhaustion was clear in every movement of the man, and Luke knew that the man wouldn’t be able to keep going.

Clenching his jaw, Luke knew what he needed to do.

With renewed energy, Luke started to push and shove his way through the horde and towards Sam and the stranger. Several times, Luke swore he came an inch away from death, but he couldn’t be bothered to stop. Teeth came straight for him, and decaying limbs tried to hold him back, but he brushed it all off. 

His eyes were only focused on the pair that were getting closer and closer. But, as he watched, he saw a zombie coming straight for the man’s back, while two were coming towards his front. 

He wasn’t going to make it.

_ Like hell he won’t! _

Luke pushed the remaining zombies out of his way, and before he knew it, he was on top of Sam and the stranger. They both snapped their heads around to stare at him, but there was no time for introductions. 

Luke shoved the two zombies away from the man, and without thinking, he scooped up not only Sam, but the stranger as well. In that moment, neither of them felt like they weighed more than a feather. 

Kicking the zombie that had tried to sneak up on the stranger, Luke yelled at the other two near the armored car. 

“Cover us!”

The man and woman didn’t even hesitate. They were on top of the car in seconds and sniping the zombies in front of Luke and his precious armful. 

Running and stumbling over zombie parts, Luke didn’t stop going forward. He squeezed the bodies in his arms closer, and felt the man shove his face into his neck. Tucking his head down, Luke tried to make a soothing noise. 

Soon enough, Luke was at the car and flinging the door open. 

“Oh! Hatts! Get in!” The stranger shouted before Luke practically threw him and Sam into the backseat. Cramming himself inside with them, the front doors opened as well and the man and woman threw themselves inside. 

“Step on it!” Luke shouted. 

The car jerked forward, and for a second, Luke was scared that there were still too many zombies for them to get away. But, after a few seconds, the car was able to shove the remaining zombies out of the way. Luke could feel every body that they drove under, but he didn’t care. 

Looking over, Luke saw Sam clinging to the stranger’s front. 

“Sam?” Luke called out gently.

“Dad!” She shouted and scrambled into his lap. “We found you!”

“Yeah, you did, sweetie.” Luke breathed out, and hugged Sam close to him. It almost felt like a dream. He never knew if he would ever see her alive again. 

They stayed like that for a while before Sam pulled back and smiled up at him. 

“Dad! This is Deckard, he’s the one who saved me.” She was pointing at the man who was next to him. Luke nodded at him.

“Luke. Thank you for saving my daughter.”

“It was nothing, mate.” Deckard said. “We were happy to help her. In this kind of world, you need all the help you can find.”

“You got that right.” Luke sighed, and smiled at Deckard, but raised his eyebrows at the way he blushed. 

Looking closer, Luke was sure Deckard was quite the looker under all the zombie guts.

~~~

“Hey, you two.”

Pausing her story, Letty looked up and saw Dom coming closer to them, Baby Brian fast asleep in his arms. 

“Ready to head out yet?” He asked.

“I think so.” Letty nodded, and looked down at Sam. “What do you think? Think we got enough apples for our pie contest tonight?”

“Definitely!” Sam beamed up at her, hefting the basket up. “Thanks for the story, Aunt Letty!”

“No problem, Sammy.” Letty winked at her. “Next time, I’ll tell you the time where you saved everyone else from a zombie horde.”

“I can’t wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think about this series, because I'm excited to see what others think about these little Aus! Also, I hope everyone knows what I'm referencing in all of these!
> 
> And if you ever want to talk, hit me up at my tumblr: https://omnivorousshipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
